Una Promesa Y El Ultimo Beso
by ope-hana
Summary: trafagal Law se enamora de una mujer policía (nico robin), pero varios acontecimientos hacen una promesa... Este fic participa en el Reto Cineastas del Foro One Piece: Grand Line


los personajes son de Eichiro Oda,

esta basada en la película Windstruck

del director Jae Yong Kwak

_Este fic participa en el Reto Cineastas del Foro One Piece: Grand Line_

* * *

—_Su nombre es… me siento extraño tan solo de nombrarla… tiene algo especial que nadie puede tocar, el sueño de cualquier hombre, es ir viajando a lado con la mujer que ama… yo también lo deseaba, pero sin embargo mi destino se hizo presente… pero… todo empezó… ese día…_

Yo iba persiguiendo a un ladrón, que hace unos instantes había asaltado a una mujer, como un buen caballero me dispuse a perseguir a ese sujeto, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba, me di cuenta que había una mujer atrás de mí siguiéndome, era una pelinegra, blanca, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, que me gritaba —¡hey! ¡Tú!

—¡no soy yo… es el! —le respondí gritando y siguiendo al sospechoso. —Por qué me sigues, no soy yo —repetí, pero ella me seguía—, yo soy un ciudadano valiente —volví a recalcar. —¡no ves que se está escapando!

Cuando llegue a un callejón, ella se abalanzo de inmediato dejándome sin movimiento.

—estas detenido, si no puedes pagar un abogado, el gobierno te ortorgara uno.

—¿Qué? ¿Te equivocas no fui yo? —lo decía tratando hacerla entrar en razón. Fue inútil me llevo a la comisaria, algunos policías se me quedaban viendo cuando vi a la señora a la que le robaron. —¡señora! Dígale que no soy yo —exclame

—todos dicen lo mismo —exclamo ella sujetando un vaso.

—que no, mi nombre es trafalgar D Walter Law

—Ocupación —pregunto la pelinegra

—soy un cirujano, comienzo el próximo lunes a trabajar.

—Deja de burlarte de nosotros —bufo

—no, digo la verdad, además puedo reconocer al sujeto, trae unos pantalones negros, playera azul, botas negros, si quieren puedo hacer un retrato de el —después de decir eso empecé a dibujar al sujeto, de ahí me pidieron que les hiciera un retrato a ellos; cuando ella se sienta, diciendo —ahora a mí —sonriendo. A lo que yo respondí —piérdete…

Después de aclarar el malentendido, me dejaron libre, Salí del dichoso lugar, cuando encontré una bolsa peculiar, y empecé a ver qué es lo que había, _error mío_. Cuando vi que ella estaba atrás de mí. —Te atrape —es lo único que escuche antes que ella se abalanzara de nuevo hacia a mí. De nuevo fui a dar a la comisaria, cuando entramos ella exclamo orgullosa —¡señor lo atrape infraganti!

Nos dimos cuenta que el verdadero criminal había sido atrapado, fue grande mi molestia que decidí enfrentarla —¿me debes una disculpa? —exclame

Ella me vio y lo único que dijo —¿te llamas lo siento?

—no —retándola con la mirada

—entonces por qué te tengo que pedir disculpas

—¡tienes que pedir disculpas por cómo me trataste! —exclame molesto

—pues te lo daré el día que te cambies tu nombre por "lo siento" hasta que lo hagas te diré "lo siento"

Después de ese incidente deje de verla, pero quería ser un voluntario para patrullar las calles de noche.

Ese mismo día, ya en la noche fui a pedir un policía pero no había ninguno, hasta que llego ella toda muy entusiasmada me saludo, yo tratando de ignorarla pero me fue imposible, así que me dieron de pareja aquella mujer.

En el patrullaje nocturno que dimos, ella me hizo pagar la cena, y si no fuera por poco también peleo con unos adolescentes.

Después de verla bien me di cuenta que ella tenía unos enormes ojos azules, cosa que me deslumbro aún más.

En el proceso de cuidar las calles en la noche me di cuenta que ella observaba a unos sujetos que dialogaban de lo más normal, en un callejón, hay muchas personas que prefieren ser reservados. Pero ella dijo que eran narcotraficantes y que los íbamos a seguir.

—¡¿estás loca?! —exclame en voz alta

—Cállate que nos van a escuchar —tapándome la boca, y escondiéndome para que aquellos sujetos no nos vieran.

Fue imposible decir que no; ya que ella me esposo una mano con la suya. Ambos estábamos siguiendo aquel sujeto que caminaba rápido viendo por todos los lados, y nosotros detrás de él.

Me di cuenta que aquel sujeto brinco una barda de un lugar abandonado; no espero mucho para que ella se decidiera brincar aquella barda, me uso como escalón para que ella se pudiera subir, también cuando bajo.

Cuando baje vi a un sujeto haciendo del baño. Ella al verlo solo dijo: —no orines en las bardas

Seguimos con nuestro deber, al llegar al lugar me di cuenta que cometimos un gran error, había dos bandas de narcotraficantes entregando la mercancía, al vernos todos nos apuntaron, se apuntaron, pero lo que causo los disparos fue la puerta que cerro con fuerza haciendo un sonido de disparo; ¡todos se disparaban entre ellos¡ y yo escoltaba aquella mujer policía, termino el enfrentamiento, ella seguía ilesa al igual que yo, y solo quedaba uno.

—¡Detente! —grito ella apuntando aquel narcotraficante

En ese momento ya habían llegado demasiados policías, y escuadrones de antidroga

—¡Idiotas saben lo que hicieron! —grito un sujeto de estatura media. —han echado a perder mi obra maestra; que no ven que soy un agente secreto —nos gritaba con una furia.

—¿Qué es agente secreto? —me pregunto ella, ignorando por completo aquel hombrecillo

—no se —realmente si sabía, pero entendí que ella solo quería hacerlo enojar más.

—es cuando una persona se hace pasar por otra identidad —respondió otro sujeto que se acercaba hacia nosotros. —sparda tranquilízate

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si unos novatos atentaron a mi vida Kuzan? —grito el hombrecillo hacia nosotros.

Yo la mire, ella me hizo señas que nos retiráramos. Salimos del lugar; otra vez, me uso de escalón para subir la barda y también para bajar; después de reírnos de lo que había sucedido la mire fijamente…

—Dame las llaves de las esposas señorita policia —comente, y empecé a buscar de manera gentil, pero ella se molestó y me fulmino con la mirada.

—No, se me cayeron en el edificio doctor-san —sonrió

Toda la noche nos la pasamos juntos, hasta que quedamos dormidos en la misma habitación, pero en camas separadas, lo único que nos unía eran las manos que teníamos esposadas y los meñiques agarrados.

De una manera rara e irracional, ambos nos volvimos novios, ella tan gentil, un poco seria en algunos aspectos, pero a veces con una sonrisa que me gustaba mucho.

En ese momento que me hice novio de ella; ella lo aprovecho para utilizarlo a su conveniencia. Estábamos en su departamento, decorándolo, cuando vi una foto que me llamo la atención, era ella con una mujer grande, tenía la misma cara y la silueta, igual que ella, esa mujer abrazaba a una bebe, he de suponer que era ella. En el otro portar retrato estaba un señor gordo alto, un poco barbudo, y ella de la edad de 8 años sonriendo.

—¿este quién es? —pregunte, tomando la foto

—el, es mi padrino se llamaba Jaguar D saul —me di cuenta que le dolía hablar de él. —Es por él que me volví policía —sonrió

Deje el interrogatorio, empecé a ayudarla en las cosas que se tenía que mover, después de un largo tiempo, me puse a jugar con ella mandando aviones de papel.

Un día decidí salir de mi rutina, dejar de ser un cirujano serio, compre un carro, era un viejo jeep. Así que decidí darle la noticia a ella, sobre mis vacaciones que tendría, al verla por el auto estacionamiento, ella era hermosa con ese uniforme todo ajustado, que marcaba sus grandes curvas, y esa melena larga, con esos ojos azules, era perfecta, aunque ella por tiempos era reservada y a veces sonreía, es lo que más me gustaba, su risa.

Ambos nos dirigíamos a una cabaña que estaba por las montañas, cuando ella se dio cuenta de algo…

—law… ¿no sabía que estuvieras tatuado? —pregunto al ver los tatuajes de las manos, ya que siempre que me veía era con ropa de mangas largas.

—es cuando era joven, señorita Robin —respondí cortante, y con respeto, como suelo hacerlo

—law… ya sé que es imprudente decirte esto pero… ¿Qué edad tienes? —cuestiono de nuevo, aunque me sorprendió la pregunta, me relaje, seguí viendo el camino la voltee a ver sin dejar de fijarme en el camino.

—¿realmente quieres saber señorita Robin? —le dije con una sonrisa

Ella asintió, yo seguía conduciendo, y decidí responder —tengo 26 —al decir eso, me di cuenta que ella quedo en asombrada por mi respuesta.

—¿¡eres menor que yo!? —exclamo con asombro

Yo al escuchar eso, también fingí que me sorprendí, así que reaccione, recupere la compostura, y pregunte con un poco de curiosidad —¿tú que edad tienes señorita Robin?

Ella trago en saco, y evito la respuesta, yo al menos sabía qué edad tenia, ya que el día que me hizo que arreglara su apartamento, leí su licencia de conducir, donde decía que tenía 30 años, y eso para mí no era el problema.

Me detuve al ver una hermosa vista, a ella al parecer también le gusto. Estábamos colina arriba, la vista era todo verde por el extenso pasto y árboles, que se veían lejos

—¡sabes… a mí me gusta el viento! —grite, dejando que el viento, me golpeara la cara.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando muera quisiera ser viento, así ser libre —en ese momento una ráfaga de viento paso, se sentía tan libre, tan emocionante al sentir el viento acariciar tu cuerpo.

Después de disfrutar aquella vista fuimos a una cabaña, estábamos, los dos más la dueña de la casa, haciendo que la casa se calentara, así que estábamos, ambos cerca de chimenea, poniendo más troncos. Cuando ella se pone seria.

—Sabes acerca de una leyenda —pregunto, viendo las llamas.

—no, de que se trata

—es acerca de la promesa de los meñiques —comento ella. Es lo que a veces me gustaba de ella, era inteligente, pero también era un poco tierna.

—no muy bien —respondí

—bueno, según hace muchos años una princesa, tenía que esposarse con un príncipe, así que varios príncipes de otros reinos fueron a verla; pero ella dijo quien adivine que dedo es el que está escondido detrás de su espalda el seria su esposo, —respira—. Ella tenía el dedo meñique escondiendo detrás de su espalda, pasó a ver a cada príncipe pero todos dieron un dedo erróneo, hasta que llego al final de la fila. Él acertó, y así ambos juntaron sus meñiques, se casaron —sonrió, me vio. —pero un día el rey se fue a la guerra, pasaron años y rey nunca volvió hasta que un día regreso como un vagabundo, ella lo reconoció de inmediato pasaron la noche juntos —me volvió a ver—, pero en el amanecer el rey desapareció, se dice que encontraron su cuerpo en el camino de todo muerto, así que lo que ella vio fue su alma: ya que después de morir tenía que pasar 49 días para poder irse en paz… ese día se cumplían los 49 días y tenía que despedirse de ella. La reina no supero la muerte de su esposo así que se suicidó.

Yo la escuchaba y no sabía esa historia, pero dije una pregunta

—¿tú te suicidarías si yo llegara a morir? —cuestione.

—No estoy loca para matarme por ti —respondió molesta.

Un momento llevo a otro momento donde me acercaba para poder besarla, sus hermosos ojos azules me cautivaban en ese momento, poco a poco me acerque hasta probar sus dulces labios, la sensación era increíble, demasiado fascinante, me separe de nuevo, y quería volver a repetir ese beso, pero ella "accidentalmente" me quemo los labios…

De regreso a casa, yo iba conduciendo, cuando una tormenta azoto el lugar, había demasiados derrumbes y erosiones en la tierra, perdí el control del volante, cuando desperté ella estaba gritando que no me fuera, al recobrar el sentido bien estaba cerca de la carretera ella pidiendo ayuda.

_-Creo que desde ahí debí haber muerto pero, ella me salvo. por primera vez burle a la muerte… y me empezaba a enamorar de mi amada…_

Todo marchaba a su ritmo, la invite a una cita, ella acepto, no es algo que yo haría, pero quería agradecerle el que haya salvado mi vida.

Yo le tenía una sorpresa, le compre un libro que a ella le gustaba, y algo había en ese libro, le coloreé algunos garabatos cuando nos conocimos.

Elegi que fuera en un lugar mas privado, sin que nadie nos observara, asi que la invite a mi departamento.

Terminamos de cenar, de ahí me la quede observando, cunado escuche que hablo

—law… hay que ser una promesa —comento

—¿promesa? —recalque

—si, esta promesa será de los meñiques…

—ya me habias dicho que no te suicidarias por mi señorita robin—comente, recordando lo de hace un mes.

—lo sé —sonrió—. Esta será. Que nunca nos separaremos, lo prometes —me enseño su dedo meñique. No sabía por qué lo hice, cuando me di cuenta que mi dedo ya estaba entrelazado.

Ese día fue especial, yo siempre tan respetuoso con ella, pero ese día tenía que hacer guardia extra. Estaba un poco inquieto, así que decidí marcarle.

—bueno señorita robin…—en ese momento escuche que necesitaba refuerzos y que no había policías disponibles ya que fueron a otro lugar en donde se los necesitaba. —señorita en donde estas —comente, pero ella no respondió, pero yo escuche el tintineo de una campana, así me di cuenta de donde ella se encontraba.

Corrí lo suficiente rápido, para ir a ver aquel lugar; al llegar, logre encontrar a los sujetos, que estaban a punto de eliminar a su víctima, de una manera ayude, pero me quede atrapado entre los muros, y a punto de ser asesinado…

_-por segunda vez, debí haber muerto… lo que no sabía que mi muerte se acercaba poco a poco, y que a la vez haría cualquier cosa para que ella no sufriera por mi partida…_

Era una noche, cierto criminal había escapado de la cárcel, yo decidí ir ayudarla de nuevo, pero yo estaba en el momento equivocado, de la nada sentí un balazo que provenía de una esquina que no era donde ella estaba, si no más cerca, sentí un dolor penetrante en mi pecho, sentía como me desvanecía, cuando ella se acercó gritando hacia donde estaba, también sentí sus manos temblorosas que me tapaba la herida, escuchaba como pedía auxilio, y como me decía que no cerrara los ojos…

_-Después de un tiempo, me di cuenta que estaba muerto…_

_Desde lo lejos la observaba de como ella se desboronaba, a cada instante, como deseaba suicidarse…_

_¿Cómo lo haría entender que yo todavía estaba con ella? No sabía cómo, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era protegerla, ya que a cada rato estuvo toda suicida, hasta que me di cuenta que podía ser el viento, de una manera me acorde de aquella historia que ella me conto; yo ya estaba muerto pero todavía no podía irme, hasta quedar en paz con esa persona, y que solo tenía 49 días antes de mi partida._

El avión que hice hace unos meses, ese era el que me ayudaría, hice viento para que aquel avión cayera a sus pies… ella se dio cuenta de lo que le trataba de decir, y lo anoto en calendario el día que yo me tenía que marchar…

Y así empezó, ella se volvió detective, fue toda una temeraria sabía que yo la protegía a mi manera, y en las noches me acercaba a ella, para cuidarla, verla y protegerla.

Era un alma en pena, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su novia. Ya se acercaba la fecha donde me tenía que marchar

Ya solo faltaba una semana, cuide lo mejor que pude a la hermosa señorita Robin, pero no todo sale como lo planeas, el causante de mi muerte de nuevo estaba suelto, y esta vez no pude ayudarla… fue herida de una bala en el pecho, ella ya no quería seguir, y solo tenía una opción que hacer, introducirme en su mente.

Deje que su sueño siguiera, ella soñaba que estaba manejando un auto cuando paro; y a lo lejos me vio, cosa que hizo que se bajara del auto, y empezara a seguirme

—law… ¿Por qué me mentiste? —pregunto ella llorando—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que sufrí por ti? —interrogo de nuevo.

Yo solo seguí, sin interferir lo que ella soñaba.

—law, ven vamos a mi casa, tenemos que hablar —limpiándose los ojos, y sujetando mis hombros

—para —murmure—, para… yo no puedo seguir tu si—quería hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —comento, con un sollozo

—¡estoy muerto! ¡Entiéndelo! —grite fuerte para que se diera cuenta

—¡No… no! ¡Tú aquí estas! ¡Estás aquí conmigo! —me abrazo, quería quedarme más en su sueño, pero si lo hacia ella moriría, ya que no quería seguir viviendo.

—¡robin entiende! —Apartándola de mi lado—, ¡yo ya estoy muerto! Tú tienes que seguir —al decir esto me aleje de ella, tome un taxi, para marcharme de su lado.

Al pocos minutos, me di cuenta que ella estaba empezando a luchar por su vida.

Ella ya se estaba recuperando y era el día de mi partida… tenía que hacer que ella viniera al departamento, así que tome de nuevo aquel avión, se lo envié, ella rápido capto el mensaje, así que de manera rápida salió del hospital. Cuando llego vio que había mucho viento en su cuarto, abrió las ventanas y dijo mi nombre

—Law… ¿estas acá? —con un nudo en la garganta hablo. —Law…

Hice acto de presencia, al verla me dio ganas de abrazarla de nuevo, pero ella se notaba toda triste, así que me acerque a ella, la tome de la cintura, y la abrace…

—señorita Robin, lo siento, lo siento —se lo dije cerca del oído, cuando escuche su llanto

—no Law yo debería… —la bese, por última vez, no sabía si era porque ya me marchaba, o era que no estuve con ella un mes y medio, pero el beso me sabia a tristeza, lágrimas y "_un no te vayas…"_

La bese con desesperación, realmente no me quería apartar de ella, ni ella de mi… pero las cosas pasaban por algo, un nudo en la garganta se me formo

—señorita Robin, nunca se lo he dicho ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho? —pregunto, aguantándose las lágrimas que le salían sin cesar

—Te amo, señorita Robin —me sentía feliz al poder decir eso, pero ella al escuchar eso, no pudo contener más el llanto, lloraba con un desgarre profundo, su llanto era profundo como si su alma se rompía mas de mil pedazos…

—Law lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —se incoó para decirme eso, no pude evitar ver aquella mujer llorando y pidiéndome perdón, la ayude a levantarse, cuando una luz blanca apareció en el cuarto, había llegado mi luz…

—señorita Robin, si no me equivoco yo nunca me he cambiado de nombre —comente, para que se acordara lo que me dijo el día que nos conocimos—. Así que no me digas lo siento

—l-law, fue m-mi culpa… —tratando de hablar ya que el llanto no le dejaba hablar bien

—ya te dije que no me he cambiado el nombre, para que me digas lo siento, señorita robin —sonreí, tratando que ella dejara de sentirse culpable—. Bueno me tengo que ir, pero recuerda algo, que en donde quiera que este yo cuidare de ti —empecé a caminar hacia la luz

—law no, no, todavía no… —murmuraba—, no me dejes, todavía no —se acercó de nuevo hacia donde yo iba, cuando me beso por última vez, fue el beso más corto que haya sentido, sentía que mi corazón se destrozaba en partes, se pulverizaban al dejarla ir, pero teníamos una promesa…

—Señorita robin, acuérdate de nuestra promesa —veía como se alejaba su cuerpo

—¡law! ¡Yo también te amo! ¡y que no olvidare de nuestra promesa! —es todo lo que pude escuchar…

Pasaron dos años exactamente Nico robin regreso hacer una policía normal, pero un día en el aniversario de la muerte de Law, paso algo..

Ella fue a dejarle un ramo de flores, estuvo un rato con él. Cuando salía del cementerio una mujer salía gritando, que le habían robado su bolsa, en ese momento, ella no lo dudo hasta que choco con un chico de pelo negro parecido a law…

—Discúlpame señorita —ayudándola a levantar

—¿t-tu? —tartamudeo

—¿usted me conoce? —pregunto el pelinegro

Ella solo se llevó las manos en el rostro.

—Tuve un accidente hace un mes y medio pero no recuerdo nada solo que necesito cumplir una promesa… ¿usted sabe quien soy?


End file.
